Me provocaste
by JulietKoike
Summary: ¡Primera historia en español!. Cat tiene miedo de quedar atorada en el baño y por más que Sam le diga que no pasa nada, ella insiste en dejarlo abierto. Contenido sexual lesbico. Bienvenido. One-shot. JK


**JK: **¡Hola mis chivos! Orgullosamente de ser la primera en escribir una historia en español de mis hermosas chicas Sam & Cat. Aunque sí, es de contenido M xD Orgullosamente de ser mexicana. Espero que les guste. Tardé en escribirla, pero todo lo bueno siempre llega tarde, ¿no?

**Disclaimer: **Sam & Cat no me pertenece, el show es de Dan Schneider

**Advertencia: **Contenido sexual lesbico (o un intento fallido del mismo) Sabes, si no te gusta este tipo de cosas no te lo recomiendo, pero ya tú decides :D

* * *

Sam & Cat

"Me provocaste"

_"¡Rápido, rápido!"_ Sam estaba atascada en el tráfico de las 10 de la noche. Su poca paciencia se estaba esfumando. Nadie se movía, y aunque estaba en su motocicleta, no había espacio suficiente para pasar. -¡No piensas avanzar, perdedor! ¡Y luego dicen que somos las mujeres las que manejamos mal, saco de basura!- Sam gritaba enfurecida. No es que fuera la primera vez que estaba en el tráfico, sin embargo esta ocasión Sam tenía una urgencia por llegar al departamento: ¡Necesitaba ir al baño! Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de hacer… ya tú sabes qué… del "2". ¡Estaba que si no se podía aguantar!

Después de esperar 15 minutos, llegó al departamento, y con una velocidad increíble accedió. Aventó las llaves al sofá y se despojó del casco. En el camino al cuarto se quitó la chaqueta. Corriendo abre la puerta del baño y entra. Cierra la puerta tras de sí.

**-¡Ahhhhhhh!-**

Sam salió del baño. Se paró dándole la espalda a la puerta, molesta. En unos momentos, se escuchó el ruido del agua del inodoro, cuando le bajas. Inmediatamente se oyó el lavabo y después, la puerta abrir. Sam se da la vuelta y ve a Cat avergonzada, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su pijama puesta.

Cat estaba apunto de hablar, pero Sam puso un dedo en sus labios y dijo:

-No, no, no. Déjame arreglo un asunto allá abajo y regreso. Espérame en el sofá-

Cat sólo asiente y se va corriendo a donde Sam le dijo. Sam no pierde tiempo y entra al baño.

* * *

Sam regresó al sofá y la vio desde atrás. En silencio, sentada, relajada y con su jirafa morada en la mano. Vaya que era una hermosa vista. _"Se ve hermosa" "Pero qué diablos estoy pensando." _Camina hasta estar enfrente de ella. Cruzaron sus miradas por un largo tiempo, sin decir nada.

-Cat, ya hemos hablado cientos de veces sobre esto. Tienes que echarle el seguro a la puerta del baño- Sam le dijo, sentándose a lado de ella. Cat se acercó a Sam al punto que sus piernas se tocaban.

-Es que…tengo miedo, y si me quedo atorada en la taza, o si la puerta ya no vuelve a abrir.- Cat le respondió con su voz inocente y con un poco de preocupación.

-a) Si te atoras en la taza, ya sabes que tienes que colocar a tu alrededor el aceite especial que puso tu nona en el estante de a lado y b) si la puerta no se vuelve a abrir, sal por la ventana.-

Cat sólo se encogió de hombros y abrazó a su jirafa. En su rostro reposaba una expresión de tristeza. Sam al verla se conmovió y puso su mano en el brazo de Cat y le dijo:

-Imagina que entre Dice o Goomer al baño y te vean haciendo tus necesidades.- Cat puso una mueca de horror y negó con la cabeza. Sam se levantó del sofá.

–Bueno niña, ya es hora de dormir. Mañana hay escuela- Sam estaba a punto de irse, cuando Cat se levantó y la abrazó. Sam como la mayoría de las veces no lo correspondió, pero se dejó abrazar. No le sorprendió el abrazo, ya que Cat siempre demuestra su amor con los abrazos, pero lo que sí le sorprendió, fue que antes de terminar el abrazo, Cat, le dio un tierno y corto beso en la comisura de sus labios. Después se fue corriendo al cuarto. Sam se quedó parada ahí en medio del ventanal y en silencio. Pasmada. Su mano se dirigió a la borde de sus labios. Se sintió prendida. Sonrió y se fue al cuarto.

* * *

Era viernes. Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Sam estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión y Cat había preparado el desayuno. Hizo cereal para ambas. Eran las 7 y Cat entraba a clase hasta las 7:30, así que había tiempo suficiente para una pequeña charla.

-Oye Cat, ¿Hoy tenemos que cuidar a algún niño?-

-Sí, vamos a cuidar a un niño llamado Steve, después de clase-

-¡Qué flojera!- gritó Sam con frustración. Cat sonrió

-pero no te preocupes, sólo cuidaremos de él por una hora, su mamá va al dentista y no tardará mucho.-

-Bueno, es mejor de lo que pensaba- Ambas se rieron y se vieron a los ojos con ternura. Cat se sonrojó y Sam sólo estaba un poco chiveada.

_*tururú* _

_-_tururú_-_repitió Cat el sonido de su i_PearPod _haciendo que Sam sonriera aún más.

-Me tengo que ir-

Tal y como lo hizo ayer, se acercó a Sam y le dio otro besito en la comisura de sus labios y después salió corriendo. Se escuchó el pedalear de su bici rosa alejarse. Sam no estaba tan confundida como ayer, si no por el contrario, estaba alegre. Siguió viendo la televisión.

* * *

-¡Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi pequeño!-gritó la señora Gómez, mamá de Steve, dándole $50 dólar.

-No hay de qué, señora-respondió Cat -Vuelva pronto-

-¡Seguro que sí! Despídete Steve-

-Adiós Cat, eres la mejor-se despidió el niño de 7 años

-Gracias, que lindo. Nos vemos-

Cerró la puerta suspirando de felicidad. Había hecho a otro niño y a otra madre feliz. El dinero no le importaba tanto como eso. Miró hacia el sillón. Sam acostada y dormida en una incómoda posición. La televisión estaba prendida y nadie la estaba viendo, así que la apagó. Giró su vista a Sam. Se veía hermosa, su cabello güero, largo, todo despeinado pero brillante. Cat era muy distraída, pero aún así, sabía que ahora cuando veía a Sam, sentía algo en su estómago. Como mariposas. El hermoso sonido de sus ronquidos, no eran para nada molestos. Al contrario, la llenaban de tranquilidad, el hacerla saber que estaba ahí con ella. Simplemente perfecto.

De tanto jugar con el pequeño, Cat estaba sudando. Además recordó que hoy en la noche, Goomer tenía pelea y Dice las había invitado para después ir a pasar el rato en el restaurante de comida rápida _"Bots" _así que decidió ir a tomar una refrescante ducha y arreglarse. Se va a su destino con una sonrisa.

* * *

Sam despertó por una pequeña punzada en su cuello. Brincó del sofá con sobresalto y se dio un pequeño masaje. Movió su cuello a los lados hasta escuchar un tronido placentero. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó dormida? Miró su celular. Eran las 6 de la tarde. ¡Hey! Recordó que hoy Goomer iba a tener una pelea y que era en una hora y media.. Aún estaba medio dormida, así que decidió tomar una refrescante ducha.

Primero fue a su clóset y tomó su ropa. Bostezando fue hasta la puerta del baño. Tan absorta estaba en su sueño, que ni siquiera escuchó el ruido que el agua provocaba al colisionar con el suelo de la ducha.

Entró al baño y echó seguro a la puerta. Empezó a despojarse de su ropa hasta quedarse completamente desnuda. Entró al cubículo. El agua la humedeció en segundos. Cerró sus ojos al sentir el agua sobre su rostro. Aunque el agua estaba muy caliente para su gusto. Cuando dirigió su mano en dirección al grifo, sintió algo suave y plano. La espalda de Cat. Sam abrió sus ojos. Cat se dio la vuelta.

**-¡Ahhhhhhh!-**

-¡Cat Valentine!-

-¡Sam Puckle!-

-Es Puckett-

-¡Cierto!-

Quedaron en completo silencio. Sin embargo ninguna de las 2 hacía nada, sólo estaban ahí, quietas y viéndose a los ojos, hasta que los ojos aventureros de Cat empezaron a descender por el cuerpo de Sam. Y los de Sam por el cuerpo de Cat.

-Eres… eres muy bonita- dijo Cat

-Tú… también- Sam respondió. –Creo que… debería salir..-

-¡No!-Cat la interrumpió y se acercó a ella. Pasó su dedo índice desde el principio de su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen bajo. La respiración de Sam empezó a agitarse. –Cat…-susurró Sam.

Sam vio como Cat se lamió los labios y ya no pudo resistirse. Jaló a Cat hacia ella y sin previó aviso la besó en los labios. Cat estaba atónita, pero al sentir los labios de Sam moverse, se perdió y sin consciencia, lo correspondió.

Al separarse por falta de oxígeno, Cat no perdió tiempo y agarró el champú que usaba Sam, vertió en su mano y empezó a darle un suave masaje por todo su cuero cabelludo.

Sam no pudo evitar gemir al sentir sus suaves manos. También le aplicó el enjuague. Cat sonreía. Agarró el jabón y lo frotó contra sus manos hasta generar una buena cantidad de espuma. Buscó la mirada de Sam y cuando se toparon hubo una pequeña pausa. Ninguna de las dos se movía. Cat se atrevió a darle un besito en los labios y después comenzó a deslizar sus manos espumosas por todo el cuerpo de Sam. Sus brazos, sus piernas, su cuello, su abdomen. Dio una atención especial a sus senos y a sus pezones, con un masaje suave y claro, acariciándolos por más tiempo.

Al terminar de quitarle la espuma a Sam con el agua, Cat la abrazó por la cintura y atrapó sus labios para empezar una pelea de besos, a ver quien besa más fuerte. Sam iba ganando, sus manos en el cuello de la pelirroja, pero al sentir las manos de Cat deslizar hacia su trasero, gimió y la ésta aprovechó para besar su cuello.

Se separaron. Entonces Cat aprovechó para cerrar la llave del agua y salieron de la ducha juntas. Ni siquiera tomaron la molestia de secarse. Salieron del baño, desnudas y tomadas de la mano. Cat llevó a Sam hasta su cama y la sentó. Rápidamente le echó seguro a la puerta del cuarto y regresó con Sam.

* * *

Sam se acostó boca arriba. Abrió un poco sus piernas y sus manos estaban masajeando sus pechos. Cat se quedó con la boca abierta y atónita. Sam estaba dándole un espectáculo y se veía hermosa. Su cabello rubio aún mojado, su respiración agitada. Sus senos grandes y pezones rosados erectos. Su tez blanca. ¡Estaba para comerse! Cat sin poder aguantar más se subió a la cama y se acostó sobre ella. Empezaron a escucharse risas pequeñas por parte de las dos.

-Niña…¿Qué me has hecho?-le preguntó Sam

-Al contrario… ¿Qué me has hecho tú? No puedo detenerme.-

Juntaron sus labios en un largo y apasionado beso. Cat empezó a frotarse contra Sam. Las dos empezaron a gemir en descontrol. Los senos de ambas estaban rozándose. Dulce y hermosa fricción. Cat se separó y comenzó a besar la barbilla de Sam. Siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a sus bubis. Con su lengua los lamió por completo y no tuvo piedad alguna al succionar sus pezones.

-¡Cat!- gritó Sam. Su respiración estaba tan agitada que le era imposible hablar. Sus ojos cerrados por la pasión. Tomó a la pelirroja por su cabello y la obligó a bajar hasta su entrepierna.

Cat sonrió y separó las piernas de Sam lo más abiertas posibles. Se empezó a lamer los labios. Se acercó y sacó su lengua. Lamió su clítoris con una lentitud eterna, para gusto de Sam, quién movía sus caderas apresurando a Cat. Ella captó enseguida y metió dos dedos dentro de su vagina.

Sam no podía evitar gritar como loca. Las manos y la lengua de su compañera la estaban llevando al mismísimo paraíso.

-¡Cat! ¡Cat!-

La pelirroja detuvo su lengua, pero los movimientos de sus dedos siguieron sin parar.

-Dime. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Acábame-

Cat sonrío. Retiró sus dedos y acomodó las caderas de Sam, para tener su entrepierna justo donde la quería, a unos cuantos centímetros de su boca. Pero no hacía nada. Deseaba ver la expresión de su compañera. Sam se desesperó.

-¡Cat! ¡Apúrate!-gritó Sam, que seguía con sus ojos cerrados.-¡Por favor!-

Cat no la hizo esperar más y metió con fuerza su lengua. Sam gimió en descontrol. Unas pocas embestidas más de la pequeña lengua de Cat hizo que Sam explotara.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!-

Cat acomodó las caderas de Sam, quién todavía seguía en el paraíso. Se acostó a su lado y las tapó con la tibia sábana que reposaba bajo a ellas. Cat la abrazó y le dio un besito en la mejilla. Le susurró al oído con mucha ternura.

-Te amo Sam-

-Te amo Cat-

Durmieron el resto de la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, era un sábado tranquilo. Cat despertó antes que Sam, pero a ella no la despertó. Sólo se quedó a su lado abrazándola. Aunque no pudo resistirse y empezó a darle besitos por todo su rostro, por su cuello, por sus hombros.

Sam despertó con una sonrisa. Cat al sentirla despierta, se acomodó sobre ella y le regaló un largo y tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días-

No se pudieron contener y siguieron muchos besos más. Hasta que Sam se separó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó Cat, soltando un gemido de frustración

-¡Demonios! No fuimos con Dice ni Goomer. Ahora que les diremos-respondió Sam preocupada

-No te preocupes. Cuando dormíamos timbró mi celular, y era Dice, le dije que había surgido un imprevisto y que no pudimos ir por eso.-

-¿En serio? ¿Imprevisto?-le dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

-Pues… sí. Yo estaba tomando una ducha cuando fui asaltada por mi espalda-respondió Cat levantándose de la cama. Fue hasta su armario y agarró su bata rosa favorita, llena de dibujitos como arcoíris, unicornios, etc.

-Si mal no recuerdo, ayer tuvimos una plática de echarle llave a la puerta del baño-recordó Sam recostándose en la cama, con la sábana tapando su cuerpo.

-Am… pues…sí, pero…-Cat sabía que el comentario de su compañera era cierto, aún así intentó quedar bien -pero gracias a uno de mis miedos, pude acercarme a ti y provocarte.- Se acercó a la orilla de la cama.

-Tienes razón-le respondió Sam. Caminó sobre la cama de rodillas hasta alcanzar sus labios con los de Cat para juntarlos en un gran y apasionado beso, el cual estaba consiguiendo excitar a las dos chicas.

Al terminarlo por falta de oxígeno Sam dijo, sobre el cuello de Cat:

-Me provocaste-

El Fin.

* * *

**JK: **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Estás cordialmente invitado a escribir y decirme lo que piensas en un review aquí abajo. Si quieres saber cuando subo una historia nueva, sólo dale clic a Favorite/Follow author. ¿Sabías que es totalmente gratis? ¡Entoces que esperas! :D

Te comparto una pequeña frase de reflexión y buen inicio de semana:

_"Si supiera que el mundo se acaba mañana, yo, hoy todavía, plantaría un árbol."_ - Martin L. King

Saludos desde México


End file.
